bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Defiant God Luther
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10445 |no = 563 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 89 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 13, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 11, 15, 32, 36, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 8, 7, 7, 8, 7, 7, 8, 7, 7, 8, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 11, 15, 19, 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, 66, 68, 70, 72, 74, 76, 78 |sbb_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A fire god who tried to rebel against the higher ranking gods and paid for his transgression through a long period of incarceration. After having destroyed numerous cities, he appeared in the Principality of Vriksha, where he confronted the owner of a Gatling gun from another world. Unfamiliar with the power of this weapon, Luther struggled with it at first. However, he proceeded to completely melt the bullets directed at him with the fire that enveloped him, rendering them useless. It is said that both the owner of the gun and the weapon itself were struck down in one fell swoop. |summon = You must have some guts to have summoned me. This power that was intended to destroy the world I will use to annihilate your enemies instead! |fusion = Good... I feel like this power is burning up! But don't give me bits and pieces of it, I want loads! |evolution = So you're going to release my true power...? Now it's getting interesting! I'll show you what ultimate destruction looks like! | hp_base = 4286 |atk_base = 1671 |def_base = 1305 |rec_base = 1305 | hp_lord = 6021 |atk_lord = 2179 |def_lord = 1718 |rec_lord = 1718 | hp_anima = 6764 |rec_anima = 1520 |atk_breaker = 2377 |def_breaker = 1520 |atk_guardian = 1981 |def_guardian = 1916 |rec_guardian = 1619 |def_oracle = 1619 | hp_oracle = 5724 |rec_oracle = 2015 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Raging Might |lsdescription = Great boost to damage dealt and BC produced during Spark |lsnote = 50% boost to damage, 30% boost to BC produced, during Spark |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Full Metal Cross |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on single enemy & probable Paralysis and Weakness effect |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Inferno Sin |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & boost in Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10444 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Fallen Gods |addcatname = Luther3 }}